Female All Stars Story (CandaceandFriendsFan360 Version)
CandaceandFriendsFan3165's movie-spoof of "Toy Story" Cast: * Woody - Candace (Phineas and Ferb) * Buzz Lightyear - Isabella (Phineas and Ferb) * Mr. Potato Head - June (Little Einsteins) * Slinky Dog - Adult Nala (The Lion King) * Rex - Faline (Bambi) * Hamm - Annie (Little Einsteins) * Bo Peep - Jeremy (Phineas and Ferb) * Sarge - Ma (The Lion King 1 1/2) * Sarge's Soliders - The Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) * Andy - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) * Mrs. Davis - Roger (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) * Baby Molly - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) * RC - Gypsy (A Bug's Life) * Lenny - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) * Mr. Shark - Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) * Snake - Terk (Tarzan) * Robot - Rita (Oliver and Company) * Etch - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) * Mr. Spell - Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Rocky Gibraltar - Winifred (The Jungle Book) * Troll Dolls - Female Dogs Characters * Sid Phillips - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) * Scud - Zira (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) * Combat Carl - Viper (Kung Fu Panda) * Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Female Cats Characters * Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Marie (The Aristocats) * Hannah Phillips - Hercules (Hercules) * Janie/Pterodactyl - Timon (The Lion King)/Angel (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventures) * Baby Face - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) * Legs - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Hand-in-the-Box - Gloria (Madagascar) * Roller Bob - Frog Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) * Frog - Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) * Jingle Joe - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) * Ducky - Sis Rabbit (Robin Hood) * Rockmobile - Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) * Walking Car - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Burned Rag Doll - Philoctetes (Hercules) * Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Rosie (A Bug's Life) * Yellow Soldier Toys - Anna and Elsa (Frozen) * Sally Doll - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) Scenes: * Female All Stars Story part 1 - Opening (You've Got a Friend in Me") * Female All Stars Story part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting * Female All Stars Story part 3 - "Digga Tunnah" * Female All Stars Story part 4 - Isabella the Space Ranger * Female All Stars Story part 5 - "Strange Things" * Female All Stars Story part 6 - Candace and Isabella Fight/Sid (Maleficent) * Female All Stars Story part 7 - Who Will Andy (Jenny) Pick? * Female All Stars Story part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station * Female All Stars Story part 9 - Going Inside Pizza Planet * Female All Stars Story part 10 - Isabella Meet the Cats Characters * Female All Stars Story part 11 - At Sid's (Maleficent's) House * Female All Stars Story part 12 - Playtime with Sid (Maleficent) * Female All Stars Story part 13 - "I Will Go Sailing No More" * Female All Stars Story part 14 - Isabella's Body Bandage * Female All Stars Story part 15 - Sid's (Maleficent's) Window to Andy's (Jenny's) Window * Female All Stars Story part 16 - The Big One * Female All Stars Story part 17 - Isabella I Can't Do This Without You' * Female All Stars Story part 18 - Candace Ask For Help * Female All Stars Story part 19 - 'Play Nice!' * Female All Stars Story part 20 - A Chase * Female All Stars Story part 21 - Rocket Power * Female All Stars Story part 22 - Christmas In Andy's (Jenny's) House * Female All Stars Story part 23 - End Credits Category:CandaceandFriendsFan360 Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Channels Category:Channel